Current driven actuators are finding wider use in mechanical systems. Present actuator driver integrated circuits may use current control systems. The driver may use a peak current mode, an average current mode, or an hysteretic current control mode, but all drivers have in common that the current is measured and controlled by means of a variable duty-cycle or on-time. For example a current driven actuator may be used in various automotive applications, for example, braking systems. Such systems often have operating modes that require operation at low currents but with high precision, in order to produce precise motion.